You'll Be In My Heart
by Alice-Mary-Cullen23
Summary: She has a secret, he falling in love with her. Will she tell him what it is or will it be to late. Better then summary. All Human A/J. Rated M for later chapters and language.


**This is a new Story. If you are reading any of my other stories and are wondering why it is taking me so long to update it is because i got a new computer and i lost all of my Stuff. For my Story A Burning Memory i had the next chapter finshed but my computer crashed so i lost it and i am having a difficult time trying to re-write it and as for my other stories well i am stuck. i am Really sorry and now tha tit is summer break i will try to update them.**

**Sorry for so much dialog in this chapter there won't be as much in the rest of the chapters in this story.**

**I do Not Own Twilight! I hope you like it please R&R**

**You'll Be In My Heart**

Chapter 1

(Jasper POV)

Its been almost five years now. Five years since we first met.

**Five years ago...**

"Hey Jasper I'm heading out to pick Bella and Edward up then over to Emmett's, are you coming?" Rosalie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"No I have plan's tonight with Maria."

"Fuck that bitch, she is just using you." Rosalie said in a snippy tone.

"Rosalie, just stay out of it." I snapped back. Rosalie hates Maria. Ever since sixth grade, they used to be best friends.

"Whatever if you change your mind just give me a call." Rosalie said as she headed out the door. "Oh one more thing dad called while you were out, he said he wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't have anything to say to him." I said as I put my head phones in and turned on my iPod.

I sat on my bed listening to my music while I sketched.

_Buzz...Buzz... _

My phone vibrated, it was Maria.

_-I'm ready :)_

I Turned my iPod off put my sketch pad away and went down stairs. I slipped my converse on, grab my jacket and keys and headed out the door to my car to go pick Maria up.

On my way to Maria's I was coming up to a light, I didn't see the girl walking up ahead, I slammed on my breaks and she whipped her head in my direction. I got out of my car.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled at her. She removed her hood, she had long dark brown hair and a very pale completion.

"Sorry I was a little distracted." She replied quietly looking down at the ground.

"Whatever, the next time you might not be so lucky." I huffed as I got back in my car. She just put her hood back up and started walking again. I started driving again, just then it started pouring, I looked in my rear view mirror, I saw her still walking, slowly getting soaked. I turned around.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked looking back and forth between the side window and the front window.

She looked at me, that's when I saw them, her bright green eyes looking directly into mine. Capturing me with them.

"It's okay I can walk."

"You'll catch a cold walking out in the rain, come on I can drive you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, it's no trouble, I'm in no hurry."

"Okay, thank you." She said as I stopped the car so she could get in. She was shivering. I turned the heater up and grabbed the blanket from the back seat to give to her.

"Here, you look at little cold." I said as I offered her the blanket.

"Thank you," She said.

"So where are you heading?" I asked.

"98 Ash Avenue."

"Okay I know where that is." The car ride was silent and a bit awkward. She looked familiar but I didn't know where I new knew her from.

"Sooooo... do you go to Forks High?"

"Yeah we have English, math and Art Together." She replied. I just looked out the window. We have three classes together and I didn't even know who she was. Maybe she is new.

"Are you new here?"

"No, we have been in the same class since kindergarten."

_Nice one Jasper make her think you are a shallow asshole who doesn't care about anybody but himself._

The rest of the drive felt long when it was only like five minutes.

"Ummm, thanks for the ride." She said as she got out.

"Yeah... no problem," I said out the window. I waited till she was inside until I started driving.

When I got to Maria's I went up to the door and rung the door bell. Maria Opened the door and greeted me with a kiss.

"Hi, baby." She said as she grabbed her coat.

"So why are you late it doesn't normally take you that long to get here?"

"I was driving someone home." I replied.

"Who?" I didn't know I still didn't know her name, well I'm officially an asshole.

"I don't know her name."

"Her? You were driving another girl home? What were you doing with her!" Maria Shouted.

"I was on my way here and I wasn't looking where I was going and I almost ran into her and then it started pouring so I gave her lift home."

Maria Just looked at me for a sec then relaxed, "Okay. So dose she go to our school?"

"Yeah I have English, math and Art with her, she has long brown hair and really pale skin."

"You mean the freak Alice Brandon!"

"I don't know, now just drop it, you can get really irritating when you try to interrogate me about what I was doing or who I was with, it pisses me off." I said getting pissed off at her.

"Fine, whatever."

We drove in silence the rest of the way. When we got to James' you could her the music from outside.

I got out of my car, when Maria was out I locked it and we went inside. The music was blasting and the house was crowed with people.

I headed for the back yard hoping it would be less crowed in the yard, well I was wrong there was just as many people, I never liked coming to these fucking parties to many fucking people. I only come because Maria wines and wines about it until I agree to go.

I searched for somewhere with less people, finally I found somewhere that only had maybe six or eight people. I went over to the wall slid down and pulled out my head phones and turned my iPod on. I was sitting there for only five minutes when Maria came in and pulled me to my feet.

"I wanna dance. Come dance with me." She said tugging on my jacket sleeve.

"I don't want to dance."

"Well I do and I want you to come and dance with me."

"Maria I fucking hate dancing."

"Please Jasper, just one song." Fuck. She is going to spend the next go damn hour nagging me if I don't go.

"One song, and that's it."

"Yay!" She squeaked as she dragged me down stairs. They were playing a song by that girl Katy something, I don't know all I know is it is a shit song.

When the song finished I started to walk off the dance floor.

"One more song?" Maria asked with puppy dog eyes. To be honest puppy dog eyes have never worked on me and still don't.

"One song, that's what we agreed on, not two, not three, one that's it and you know how much I hate dancing."

"Fine be a party pooper." Maria said then stumped off in a huff.

I decided to go outside for a walk to clear my head. I was halfway down the driveway when my phone started vibrating

_-Where did you go?_

I looked at my phone for second then replied back.

_-A walk_

I put my phone on silence and put it back in my pocket.

I must have walked a couple blocks away from the party. The houses on this street looked very familiar, I looked at the street sign, Ash Avenue. That's why, I dropped that girl off on this street. I kept walking looking for her house. 90,92,94,96, ah here 98. I wanted to go talk to her but what was I suppose to do, go up to the door knock on it and say ummm yeah is a girl with long brown hair, bright green eyes and pale skin here. Yeah okay that's what I'll do... not. Fuck, After about ten minutes of standing in front of her house I decided to head back to the party.

When I got back to the party I checked my phone, five missed text and two missed calls.

_-Why did you go on a walk?_

_-Where are you?_

"_Jasper where are you? Why aren't you picking up you phone?"_

_-Jasper why aren't you answering me?_

_-FUCK JASPER!_

"_JASPER! FUCKING ANSWER MY TEXT!"_

_-Fine then! WHATEVER!_

I went upstairs to the bathroom and what do I walk in on, yeah that's right, Maria and James Fucking doing it on the god damn bathroom floor.

"Jas...Jasper" Maria Fumble with her clothes

"It's not what you think" she said pushing James off her.

"Oh yeah then what it is, because to me it looks like your fucking James, and on the fucking bathroom floor."

"No you wouldn't answer my text or call's and I was crying and he was talking to me and it just happened."

"So did it "just happen" with Mike Newton too or was that intentionally." She just looked at me wide eyed with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh you thought I didn't know about that or how about that time you fucked Tylre, yep I know about that to, yeah I know about all of your little "just happens" Maria and you know I let them slip because I thought maybe you'd change and oh you wanna know who told me, your so called best friend Lauren. And one more thing, were done." I said and walked away before I hit someone.

When I got out side I got into my car and floored it. The roads were slippery from when it had rained earlier and I didn't see the car in front of me , I slammed on the breaks but I slide.

_SCREACH! _

_CRASH!_

**So I hoped you liked it. R&R and tell me if you think i should continue with this one.**


End file.
